Maldito inglés
by Emiita
Summary: –Hmp ¿qué haces? –preguntó Sasuke. Naruto estaba sentado en su silla, usando su ordenador y rompiendo su teclado. –Le escribo al señor del canal KonohaTV. –Sasuke lo miró como si fuera un idiota y supo que nada bueno saldría de allí.


**Declaimer:**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje obsceno, AU y OoC. Y cuando se menciona al "señor de KonohaTV" es como el que dirige el canal de televisión, aunque creo que eso se entiende, pero por si acaso xD

**Resumen: **–Hmp ¿qué haces? –preguntó Sasuke. Naruto estaba sentado en su silla, usando su ordenador y rompiendo su teclado. –Le escribo al señor del canal KonohaTV. –Sasuke lo miró como si fuera un idiota y supo que nada bueno saldría de allí.

* * *

**Maldito inglés**

Naruto tecleaba a toda velocidad, aprisionando cada tecla con rabia, hundiéndola en el teclado -clap, clap- con toda la frustración e indignación a flor de piel, volviendo sus dedos más torpes y estúpidos de lo habitual -_pero_ no es lo mismo que _peor_.- Los ojos azules se encontraban fijos en la brillante pantalla del ordenador, como si quisiera o creyera que con sus pupilas dilatadas lograrían transmitir por telepatía su furia y enviarla por email. Y sus labios estaban fruncidos en una mueca extraña, mientras sus dientes chirriaban en un vano intento por controlar y acallar sus murmuraciones extrañas y que cualquiera calificaría de ruidos paranormales.

De esta forma lo encontró Sasuke cuando entró a su habitación: sentado en su silla -como un indio-, usando su ordenador y rompiendo su teclado. Se paró en el marco de la puerta, cruzándose de brazos, y lo observó detenidamente, con las cejas arqueadas en lo que para él era una mueca de asombro y molestia.

– ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? –preguntó con su habitual amabilidad.

Naruto ni siquiera se asustó por la voz hostil de su amigo que surgió de repente cortando el silencio, que antes solo era roto por el sonido incesante de las teclas, parecía demasiado sumergido en su tarea como para perder el tiempo. Por ello, tampoco miró a Sasuke cuando le respondió.

–Escribo. –y tampoco fue muy elocuente.

Ironías de la vida, pensó Uchiha.

–Tks. Eso ya lo veo, idiota. –casi gruñó. – ¿Y a qué se debe este milagro?

Naruto detuvo el movimiento de una de sus manos para mostrarle el dedo del medio. – Ignoraré que has dicho eso, estúpido. Le escribo al señor del canal KonohaTV.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. – ¿Y esa es la razón por la que estás jodiendo mi teclado?

–No seas exagerado, estúpido. –le recriminó el rubio.

– ¿Y de qué demonios vas hablar tú con ese tipo?

Naruto paró en seco su continuo movimiento de dedos, girando el cuello demasiado deprisa como para no haberse lastimado y observándolo fijamente, como si él fuera alguna especie de extraterrestre.

–Tú no ves mucho la tele ¿verdad?

Sasuke no se molesto en responder, era evidente que no lo hacía. Solo veía la televisión cuando echaban documentales interesantes o Naruto lo obligaba a ver una película que él consideraba lo mejor de lo mejor, o en su defecto, cuando su madre lo arrastraba con ella al cine -padre y hermano mayor desaparecidos misteriosamente ese día- para mamarse una comedia romántica que lograba reafirmar su teoría de que el azúcar le producía alergia y otros males. Naruto conocía la respuesta.

–Los de la KonohaTV ponen las películas en inglés.

Y con esa frase quería decirlo todo y a Sasuke no le dijo nada. ¿Y ya está? ¿Ese era todo el drama? ¿Ver películas en inglés? No me jodas. Uchiha pidió paciencia al primer Dios en turno que tocara aquella tarde y respiró profundamente en un ritual de apaciguamiento que no le sirvió de nada. Naruto era gilipollas, no podía pedirle más a un cerebro tan diminuto. Una cucaracha era más inteligente que ese semisimio que no llegó a hombre -por algo eran los únicos animales que sobrevivirían si llegaba el fin de la humanidad.-

– ¿Y qué?

–Sasuke creo que no me has entendido. Dan todas las películas en inglés, todas las noches de toda la semana, incluso los fines de semana por la tarde. –especificó el rubio y una vez más con esto pretendía decirlo todo y su amigo solo profundizó la arruga de su ceño.

– ¿Y? Pon los subtítulos y deja de joder mi ordenador.

Naruto dio un golpe en la mesa, relinchando como un caballo. Sasuke estuvo a punto de romperle las manos por golpear su preciada -y cara- mesa de madera de roble, pero no lo hizo. Logró controlar sus emociones y seguía con sus facciones inexpresivas, solo un leve tic en el ojo izquierdo delataba su pérdida de paciencia.

– ¡No voy a poner los subtítulos! ¿Por qué mierda tengo que tragarme películas en inglés? ¡Soy Japonés, quiero ver películas en japonés, joder! ¡Malditos bastardos!

Sasuke se frotó el puente de la nariz irritado por la voz chillona de su amigo y se preguntó por qué demonios lo dejaba entrar en su casa. Había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle de que él se auto invitaba.

–Naruto, no me jodas, sino quieres verlas en inglés ni activar los subtítulos pon otro canal.

–Tú lo arreglas todo muy fácil, estúpido. Claro, como tú no ves la tele no puedes entender mi dilema. –refunfuñó él con tono ofendido. –Ayer echaron una de Bruce Willis, y sabes cómo me gustan sus películas, y no pude verla porque estaba en inglés. Lo más gracioso es que esos bastardos pusieron el tráiler en japonés. ¡Engañan a la gente! ¡Juegan con sus ilusiones!

Claro, habría que echarlos a la hoguera por estafadores y controladores. Y lo más gracioso del caso era que Naruto lo hubiera apoyado si lo dijera en voz alta. Bastaba ver sus gestos dramáticos y su rostro contraído por la rabia para saberlo. Uchiha no aprendía la lección, llevaba desde los cinco años aguantando a ese mono hiperactivo de cerebro pequeño y adicto al ramen -que se autodenominó así mismo como su mejor amigo- y aún no entendía que los pensamientos de el joven Uzumaki -y su vida en general- eran simples. La estupidez, como la gripe, también se pega.

– ¿Juegan con sus ilusiones? –Sasuke lo miró como si fuera el mayor idiota del planeta -porque lo era.-

–Tú no puedes entenderlo porque tienes la sensibilidad en el culo. –rezongó el muchacho con frustración -mal- contenida. –Por eso le escribo una carta de queja al señor de KonohaTV.

¿Y de verdad pensaba que el señor de KonohaTV iba a cambiar su programación solo porque a él no le gustaba? Sasuke no lo dudó: Sí, Naruto lo creía.

– ¿Y por qué no haces eso en tu casa?

–Porque mi ordenador va muy lento.

Quizás fuera más rápido si dejara de llenarlo de películas, videos y fotos porno -de verdad tenía un problema con eso, había más variedad y categorías en su ordenador que en una página porno. No era como si Sasuke entrara frecuentemente a ese tipo de páginas, no, claro que no, no estaba tan desesperado, pero Naruto tendía a contarle toda su vida y eso incluía también la sexual o su intento de vida sexual.- Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responderle. Uchiha rodó los ojos con hastío y decidió dejar de malgastar saliva en su amigo y buscar algo más productivo qué hacer, como leer un libro.

Permanecieron en silencio durante cinco minutos -contados y cronometrados-. Naruto rompió el silencio con un último golpe en el teclado -el punto y final- y un grito de júbilo.

–¡Acabé, de veras! ¿Quieres que te la lea? –y como sabía la respuesta, y no era precisamente lo que Uzumaki deseaba oír -e igualmente pensaba ignorarlo-, solo hizo lo que le dio la gana. –Estimado señor de KonohaTV es usted un grandísimo hijo de…

Lo siguiente que siguió podría haber sido censurado por el incesante pitido que colocaban en televisión cuando alguien decía palabras que no se deben decir, y que todos nos podemos imaginar. Sasuke ignoró el resultado y contenido de la carta por su propia salud mental y como prevención de un futuro homicidio.

* * *

Tres semanas después, Sasuke desayunaba amenamente en silencio, disfrutando de su comida con toda la tranquilidad que te da saber que estás a tiempo por haberle hecho caso al -jodido- despertador. Itachi enfrente suya leía el periódico con parsimonia, su padre se había ido ya al trabajo y su madre terminaba de arreglarse. Todo era perfectamente normal, hasta que la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió con estrépito, y Sasuke supo que Naruto nunca aprendería a llamar antes de entrar en su casa, sobre todo a quitarse la manía de saltar vallas y cometer un delito por entrar en propiedad privada.

– ¡Buenos días, de veras! –chilló con energía. – ¿Itachi, me prestas el periódico?

El mayor de los dos alzó una fina ceja observando al joven rubio con escepticismo. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con la diferencia de que él expresó lo que ambos Uchihas pensaban.

– ¿Sabes leer?

–Qué gracioso eres, me parto contigo. –Naruto le hizo un desprecio y aceptó el periódico ofrecido por Itachi, buscando con rapidez la sección que deseaba leer, revolviendo las hojas y dejándolo desordenado.

–Tsk ¿Por qué mierda vienes a mi casa a leer el periódico?

–Mi madre le prohibió a mi padre comprar el periódico por las mañanas y poner las noticias durante las comidas, ella dice que se pierde el gusto de la comida leyendo o viendo tantas desgracias.

Kushina Uzumaki era una mujer especial, de hecho Naruto era muy parecido a ella, solo que quizás ella sí tenía tres dedos de frente, no como su hijo. Aunque debía admitir que perdía total serenidad y credibilidad cuando golpeaba a su padre con éxito y presteza -su padre perdía su respeto en esos momentos.-

– ¡Aquí estás! – gritó Naruto encontrando la bendita sección.

Sasuke lo miró por el rabillo del ojo no queriendo mostrar interés.

–Hmp. ¿Qué lees?

–El ranking de audiencia. ¡Ajá! ¡Ha descendido!

– ¿El qué?

–Para ser un cerebrito eres bastante corto ¿sabías? –le dijo con tono de burla. Itachi se permitió mostrar una sonrisa torcida de burla. Sasuke gruñó. –La audiencia de KonohaTV es menor a la semana pasada. ¿No lo entiendes? La gente ya no ve sus películas aunque ya no den anuncios, porque están en inglés. –la cara de Sasuke era de póquer. ¿Se alegraba porque la gente cada vez era más analfabeta? Sí, así era Naruto. –Si las cosas siguen así se verán obligados a volver a ponerlas en japonés ¡de veras! ¡Y yo habré ganado!

Sasuke volvió a maldecirse por dejar entrar a ese jodido rubio en su casa y tener que soportar el jodido tema de odio-las-películas-en-inglés- -que era como gritar a los cuatro vientos _soy un burro que no desea aprender, de veras_-, mientras Naruto se reía como un maniaco histérico en un ataque de locura y maldad -como la mala malísima de cuento de hadas. Y sí, era consciente de que lo dijo en femenino. Naruto realmente reía en esos momentos como una bruja.-

* * *

–¡Sasuke! ¡Estúpido! ¡Ven ahora mismo! ¡Rápido! –gritó con rapidez y desesperación Naruto.

Sasuke se desplazó con suma lentitud y parsimonia calculada hasta su salón -sí, siempre en su casa, todo ocurría en su puta casa, no en la de Uzumaki-, resoplando frustrado y maldiciendo en un susurro a ese imbécil que tenía por -gorrón- amigo. Las probabilidades de que lo llamara por -lo que él consideraba- una emergencia eran nulas.

–Tks. ¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?

–Mira la tele.

Él maldijo un par de veces más -porque ya sabía que vendría a continuación-, pero hizo caso y miró la pantalla con desinterés y aburrimiento. Solo vio al hobbit Frodo y sus compañeros. Cha-chi-pi-ru-li.

–Hmp.

–Bastardo, presta atención ¡escucha el diálogo! ¡Ya no está en inglés! ¡Yo gano, de veras!

Naruto comenzó a reír con su risa histérica, dando chillidos y berridos que competirían con los de una vaca y Sasuke tuvo ganas de darse golpes contra una pared, si perdía la conciencia no tendría que soportar -ni escuchar- al idiota de su amigo.

–Estúpido, venga, siéntate–Naruto le hizo un lugar en el mullido sillón y palmeó el asiento junto a él, ofreciéndoselo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Sasuke. –Hoy dan un especial del señor de los anillos y darán las tres películas seguidas ¡en japonés! ¡De veras! –río como un chiquillo de cinco años.

– ¿No dijiste que ibas a leerte los libros antes de ver las películas?

–Sí, pero eso lo dije cuando aun el señor de KonohaTV ponía las películas en inglés, ya no hay necesidad, las puedo ver en japonés. –sonrió de manera zorruna.

Sasuke no se movió ni un ápice y Naruto se vio en la obligación de arrastrar a su amigo hasta el sillón. Ver películas solo no era divertido y como su mejor amigo no podía permitir que el estúpido se volviera más antisocial de lo que ya era -no importaba que solo sociabilizara con él.-

Uchiha se sentó a regañadientes y maldijo en silencio al jodido señor de KonohaTV -al pobre hombre le habían estado zumbando los oídos durante cuatro semanas.- ¿Por qué mierda tenía que quitar las películas en inglés? Ahora por su culpa tenía que joderse y aguatar las interminables horas de duración de esas malditas películas, porque no era una, sino las tres. Como si no tuviera nada mejor qué hacer -porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.-

–Ya no dan las pelis en inglés ¿No es genial? –comentó Naruto satisfecho por la gran hazaña.

Sasuke se replanteó su existencia y el señor -sin nombre- de KonohaTV decidió visitar al médico al día siguiente.

¡Maldito inglés!

* * *

_Yo y_ _mis momentos raros de inspiración. En realidad está basado en un hecho real (yo era Naruto, solo que no llegué a escribirle al señor del canal de televisión que ponía todas las películas en inglés) y lo hice de Naruto y Sasuke porque me pareció divertido, parece que con estos dos tengo cierta tendencia a crear escenas cómicas (o un intento de comedia), con un Sasuke muy estresado y un Naruto muy idiota (?) xDD _

_Espero que lo disfruten ^^_

_Nos leemos_


End file.
